


Villains Always Have More Fun

by Its_Me_Foxx



Category: uh there isnt one? idk
Genre: F/M, idk how to tag, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_Foxx/pseuds/Its_Me_Foxx
Summary: A mafia boss that rules the city plans a little gift for our friend Zyrian who isn't scared of them.





	1. And I'm Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME MAKING A BOOK/FIC.
> 
> dont yell at me please i have the bravery of a jelly beann  
> Also chapters are kinda small but they will get bigger as time goes on

Oh, this city… This little city was, no is mine. I rule over the people in this city. One snap of my fingers and I could send this city into chaos. One glare from me could freeze anyone in their tracks. Only a small amount of self-control was stopping me from destroying all of it, and, I would get bored so easily if I got rid of this little plaything.  
I was lucky too, unlike the few petty criminals (if I hadn’t gotten rid of them yet) they step outside and police are all over them like ants to a dropped and discarded bit of food. Yet I step outside and bye-bye Mr police officer. 

But today, I had a plan. 

A new business has popped up, and even though members of the city warned them of us he ignored their warnings and is opening shop today. So me and the rest of the crew decided to give him a little, should we say… gift.

“Ma’am we have figured out the time his shop is going to open.” 

“Thank you Krater, have you gotten the supplies needed to give him his gift?”  
It was going to be a simple in and out mission. Because we wouldn’t need to worry about law enforcement we could walk right in and take what we wanted. We weren’t stupid though, there was always a little sad hero type trying to stop us, so a weapon or two was wanted. If it wasn’t for them I would be able to walk about like a normal citizen. 

“Ma’am, did you hear me?”

I shake my head a bit waking from my daydream. “No, sorry. Repeat.”

“We’ve gathered the supplies.” Krater sets out the knives, rope, bags, guns, and a thing of gasoline. 

“Why the hell did you grab gas?? We're not trying to have the place go up in flames dumbass.” I stand up grabbing a knife off of the table and placing it near the gun I have in my suit. “Go put that back and gather the rest of the group.”

I was sat in the back of a long black limo, the rest of the members of my crew sat around me.

“Alright everyone, here’s how this is going to go,” I say sitting up straight to talk. “We walk in no weapons out and asking him if he knows of us.” Everyone is sat at attention listening to me as I describe the event. “Then we ask if he’s scared of us, and because this prick seems like he wouldn’t be, we pull out weapons. You take things of value and I deal with him. Don’t shoot at anyone unless they attempt to stop us. ”

Sitting back giving a signal I was done talking I look out the window. This was going to be a piece of cake, he ran a jewelry store so a large profit would be made. 

“Were here, Ma’am. ” 

“Excellent.”


	2. Shut Your Dirty Mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.  
> also, violence look out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i really hope this was good

The ring of the little bell hanging on the door chimes as we enter.

“Hello! Welcome to my store, how may I help you fine people?” The store owner pops up from behind a counter making a customer jump.

“Ah, we heard about your new store and just wanted to look around. We love supporting new businesses.” I keep in a chuckle, supporting, HIM? In reality, he’s the one whos going to support us. 

As the members of my crew walk away to look at the jewelry I begin talking to the store owner.   
“So, why did you pick here of all places to start your store?” 

“Ah well, this place was super cheap the original owners were moving because of some gang that apparently ‘rules the city’” he laughs a bit at that.

“Arent you scared?” I ask trying to act like a curious customer making albeit weird, small talk.

“I couldn’t give a shit.” 

I am just about to start another sentence and the last part of the build-up till we can rob him when...

“To be perfectly honest. I would love to fight one of th-” He gets stopped right in the middle of his sentence by me.

I had jumped the counter pulling the gun out of my suit and pressing it up against his temple, my crew, getting the memo shout ‘GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW’ to the rest of the people there and begin taking jewelry.

“So, you said you wanted a chance to fight huh?? How about now.” I snarl

“WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNHAND ME!”

“look at you!” I throw my head back with a loud laugh “You were talking shit about a gang and how you wanted to fight them righttt in front of the leader! Also, we prefer the name Mafia.” 

Suddenly the store owner pulls away and grabs a wooden baseball bat. 

“HAHA, NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A WEAPON NOW!”

I aim my gun at the bat and shoot it causing it to splinter. 

“You’re really stupid you know that right?” but a well-aimed kick from him knocks the gun out of my hand.

“Ohh, darn it. I was about to let you keep all of your fingers but that little act-”

The store owner kicks at me again hitting me in the leg causing me to trip. Biting back a swear I grab the knife and stand up. Slamming the butt end into a pressure point causing him to faint.

“You ok boss!?”

“Basterd was better at fighting than I thought. He’s would have good skill if he wasn’t so stupid,” I say dusting myself of finding a cut on my hand from the force of hitting him unconscious. “But yea I’m good.”

“RIGHT! GOT THE STUFF LETS RUN!” 

“HOLD UP, we’re taking him with us,” I shout before the rest of the members on my side can leave.

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up what would happen to the baseball bat when it got shot my parents think im insane

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! c:


End file.
